


Deep Sea

by lei_lei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei_lei/pseuds/lei_lei
Summary: His job was difficult enough with all the sneaking around and law-breaking, and her showing up unexpectedly definitely didn't make things any easier.





	Deep Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quickie I threw together. Takes place after the main story has ended. Enjoy~

No amount of training could have prepared him for this. 

 

She was incessant.

 

Like a plague, a curse, she wafted through shadows and sprang when he least expected it. She waited, baiting her time, watching with calculated patterns for the perfect moment to strike. Then….

 

_ WHAM! _

 

She struck. 

 

He was at a loss. What more could he do? Could he say? To make her understand just how stupid this was. How  _ dangerous _ it was? Sure he was known to bend the truth. Joke a little, avoid the facts a little, but on this matter he could spare no exaggeration to stress just how serious this was. She could quite literally get herself killed; and get him killed too for that matter, but that was less pressing.

 

He just didn’t want her put in these situations, especially not on purpose. Their lives were stressful enough without her dangling her life in front of the agency as if she were untouchable. Sure, he knew she was a little hard headed; she had proven so, much to his displeasure back before this whole... _ thing _ ... even officially started.

 

In fact, he shouldn’t even be surprised. It had taken him years to perfect the whole brooding and mysterious persona, the ‘don’t bother getting close to me I’m damaged’ bit, and yet here she came, shattering the entire act in about a week. It was almost admirable how irritatingly determined she could be.

 

But, this was different. This wasn’t like winning him over with a bat of her lashes. Or making his knees turn to jelly when she did that little crinkle thing with her nose when she laughed.

 

Oh  _ no no no _ . 

 

The agency couldn’t care less about the stars in her eyes or the way her bangs curled. She was a threat. A threat to their privacy, a threat to their best intelligence unit, a threat to their entire organization. The agency had a way of taking care of these threats, something he had been warned with whenever he was late on a project or got a little too comfortable with his freedom, but that’s all they ever were. Warnings. However, he wouldn’t even hesitate to think that those warnings could become very well become a reality with one wrong move, just one toe that crossed the line a little too far. 

 

She was performing an all out tap routine on said line. 

 

“Hey…” He whispered. “Hey!” A harsher whisper. This one evoked a small head to pop out from the bushes to his immediate left. “I know that’s you. What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

More rustling from the bushes and finally big brown eyes peered up at him. She was wearing a hoodie, one of his might he add, the hood drawn up and the strings pulled all the way so that the elastic framed her face perfectly through the little hole. It squeezed her already plump cheeks even closer together and her bangs were strewn haphazardly across her forehead from the pull of the strings. If they were anywhere else it would’ve been hilarious.

 

But they weren’t.

 

“I’m making sure you’re safe, dummy.” She whispered back, the tone of agitation not lost on him despite the hushed volume. She stared at him incredulously as if he were the one intruding on a top secret, super dangerous, totally sorta gray-ishly legal, mission. 

 

“ _ You _ are making  _ me _ safe? How? By getting yourself shot first so I can make a run for it?” She snorted in return. 

 

“It’s better than nothing, Saeyoung. Besides, what do you expect me to do?” Uh-oh. She real-named him. This was serious. 

 

“Staying in the bunker would be a start…” 

 

“Oh ha-ha. You know, forgive me for being a little worried about you after you spent weeks pushing me away and reminding me every chance you got how horrible and dangerous your life was because of this job.” She got him there. 

 

Despite his immediate instinct to remove her from any and all danger he stopped to gather himself. Keeping her in the dark never worked and unlike the old Saeyoung he was actually trying to learn from his previous mistakes. She wasn’t purposefully trying to raise his blood pressure, she was just...scared...for him...because she... cared.

 

**_Ohhhh._ **

 

“Babe, listen-” He sighed, shuffling to the brick wall beside the bush she had decided was the best hiding space…? Really now, he spotted her from half a mile a way it was miracle she hadn’t already been caught. “-I...appreciate what you’re trying to do, but this is not safe. The people I’m investigating and the people I work for are not the kindest to strangers. You need to leave.” It was hard to have a heart to heart with your newly founded...girlfriend… mid-mission, but here he was, crouching next to a bush while said girlfriend was disguised as Yoosung after a failed midterm. 

 

“I’m just worried about you.” He could feel her shifting to lean slightly against him while still ‘hiding’ in the bushes. 

 

“I know...but I promise, I’m not going anywhere. Not to mention, this is my actual place of  _ work.  _ Totally unprofessional of me to have brought you along, don’t you think?” He heard her release a hard exhale he interpreted as laughing. 

 

“I’m alway going to come back to you. I need you to trust me.” The irony of the situation was not lost on him. He was asking a lot of the girl he had snubbed for weeks because he literally ran away from her. Now he needed her to forget all that and trust him blindly? Tough sell. 

 

“Saeyoung...I’d follow you to the ends of the earth. I don’t care. I just want you to be safe.” His heart panged against his chest. It would take him awhile to get used to that, to her. 

 

“I know. And all I want is for  _ you _ to be safe. I know I haven’t been the best in the past, but take my word for it, I’m not leaving again. I won’t run from you anymore. But, first you need to let me protect you. Deal?” She finally emerged from the bush, stray leaves sticking to her form. Her arms snaked around his waist to which he returned tentatively. 

 

“Atta girl. Now let me see.”

 

It took him some time. Some fancy footwork, dodging behind dumpsters, and careful maneuvering to and from street lamps, but he managed to do it. He managed to get her to the car, seat belt buckled, and ready to go all without being detected. Maybe all that praying had finally paid off.

 

“Alright, let me drop you off at the bunker. If I turn off my tracker that’ll leave Mary distracted for a little while and I should be able to-”

 

“Saeyoung.”  He paused, his fingers stilling on the GPS dial. 

 

“Yeah?” Her sudden interjection brought him to lift his gaze from the screen to meet her eye line. She was still, her face no longer cupped under the hood, her expression surprisingly serious. She looked so intense, that for a moment he was scared. Maybe she saw something that scared her? Could it be that she didn’t believe him and thought he just bullshitted her to get her out of the bushes?

 

“I just want to make something clear to you.” He swallowed. 

 

“I know this is your job. I understand how serious and scary and dangerous and terrible it is,” He nodded. That was an understatement. 

 

“But, I meant what I said. I’d follow you anywhere: to hell and back, to the depths of the ocean, to the dark unknown, anywhere, if you wanted me to.” Her gaze softened, her voice cracked. “I love you, and where you go I go. Just say the word and I’ll come running, okay?” Now he really couldn’t believe his luck. She was a real life angel. 

 

He leaned toward her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her bangs tickled his lips and her scent filled his nose. He lingered for  _ one...two...three.... _

 

“Depths of the ocean, huh?” She giggled. His heart panged. 

 

“Deep sea, baby.” He cracked her a smile and started the engine. 


End file.
